Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'attacher à moi
by Hotmilk
Summary: "Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'attacher à moi" , il lui avait dit, il l'avait prévenue. Mais comme d'habitude Hermione n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et elle a dû payer, le prix fort. - OS.


**Je regardais tranquillement "Michou D'auber", enfin tranquillement, une histoire me trottait dans la tête. Une fois le film fini, j'ai fonçé dans ma chambre et tapé, tapé et tapé. Un petit OS à en faire pleurer plus d'un, enfin j'exagère ! Je trouve que je n'ai pas assez travaillé ce OS mais je voulais absolument le publier, je suis une mauvaise auteuuuuuze ;o; , je le retaperai sûrement plus tard mais là je n'ai plus la force. C'est justement parce-que je relis les même ligne depuis quatre heures que je m'embrouille. Sur ce, je ne m'attarde pas plus. Prévenez si fautes ou incohérences ! ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, qui l'eut cru ? Durant leur 6ème année, ils avaient fini par être ensemble, bon ça avait été un chemin parsemé d'embûches mais ils étaient heureux. Du moins c'est ce que tout Poudlard croyait.<p>

Dans leur salle commune préfectorale, Drago et Hermione étaient installés sur un canapé se trouvant près de la cheminée et faisant face au portrait du Chevalier qui gardait leurs appartements.  
>Ils n'étaient pas enlacés comme n'importe quel autre couple normal. Non, Malefoy était à l'extrême droite, sa main retenait sa tête et son coude était posé sur l'accoudoir. Il avait ramené sa cheville droite au niveau de son genou gauche et il avait l'air tendu.<br>Hermione, elle, était à l'opposé du blond, assise, bien droite elle attendait en fixant devant elle. Elle _savait_ ce que Drago voulait lui annoncer. Et elle le redoutait.  
>La tension était à son comble, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler et le coeur d'Hermione battre à cent à l'heure.<p>

« Hermione, tu sais, je… », Commença Drago en relevant la tête. Puis après quelques minutes, il soupira « Tu te souviens, je t'avais dis de ne pas t'attacher à moi. »

Hermione sursauta. Oh oui, elle s'en souvenait…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione détestait toujours Malefoy, ce n'était pas nouveau et apprendre qu'elle allait devoir partager les appartements préfectoraux avec <em>lui_, l'avait mise hors d'elle. _

_« Professeur, il y a sûrement un autre moyen ! Je ne peux décemment pas partager mon espace vital avec lui ! » Elle désigna « lui » en pointant Drago Malefoy du doigt._

_« Je n'en ai pas plus envi que toi, Granger ! Mais je te rappelle que je me trouve dans la même pièce que toi, le lui n'était pas le bienvenu. » Cracha Drago d'un air hautain._

_Hermione le dévisagea puis se retourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagall, un air suppliant brillant dans ses yeux._

_« Je suis désolé Miss Granger, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part vous souhaiter bonne chance, à tous les deux. » Déclara le professeur en leur lançant un regard perçant à travers ses lunettes._

_Au fil des jours Hermione avait appris à vivre avec Drago. En gros, moins ils se parlaient et voyaient mieux ils se portaient._

_Toutes les nuits Drago revenait avec une nouvelle conquête, avec Blaise Zabini, ils avaient même accroché un tableau dans la salle commune pour évaluer lequel des deux avec réussi à se faire le plus de filles. Hermione leur avait immédiatement hurlé d'enlever cette chose._

_Un soir, Drago était rentré seul. Hermione avait ricané en lui demandant s'il était malade et celui-ci lui avait répondu la chose la plus inattendu se qui fit hoqueter de surprise la brune._

_« Sors avec moi. » avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux._

_La jeune sorcière était restée la bouche ouverte, les bras ballants puis lui avait lancé un « T'es complètement barjot » avant de tourner les talons._

_« Je t'en pries. J'ai parié avec Blaise que j'arriverai à sortir avec toi. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?Tu ne te t'es jamais dis que tu pouvais éventuellement me répugner ? Me dégoûter ? M'exaspérer ? Et j'en passe. C'est hors de question ! » Répondit-elle en se retournant brusquement._

_« Non, c'est passé dans mon sang, qui m'est passé dans la tête. Whisky pur feu ma chère ! » Lança joyeusement Drago avant de se reprendre._

_« Hum. Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda Hermione suspicieuse._

_« J'insonorise ma chambre, pour t'éviter d'entendre ma trépignant vie sexuelle ! »_

_« C'est toujours non. » Dit Hermione en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

_« Plus, je… je ne fais plus rien ici sans ton accord ? » Risqua le blond à tout hasard._

_« Je devrais sortir avec toi jusqu'à quand ? »_

_« La fin de l'année. »_

_« Jamais. »_

_« Et en plus, je nettoie les appartements, _tout le temps._ »_

_« Marché conclu ! » répondit Hermione avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage. Elle tendit une main que Malefoy serra avec assurance._

_« Quelques règles si tu permets. Petit un, on fait tout les trucs guimauve que font les couples mais seulement lorsque Blaise est dans les parages. Mais n'exagérons rien.  
>Petit deux, il va de soit que je continuerai à ramener des filles la nuit.<br>Petit trois, il t'est interdit de t'attacher à moi. » Énuméra Malefoy sur ses doigts._

_« Bien évidemment. Qui pourrait s'attacher à toi de toute manière. Et il va de soit que tu ne peux plus m'embêter, ni m'insulter, sinon Blaise le saurait immédiatement. » Déclara Hermione, victorieuse._

Hermione ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

_Mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle se rapprochait de Drago. Harry et Ron l'avait très mal pris lorsqu'ils avaient su pour elle et cette fouine. Puis, il y avait eut ce soir où elle et ses deux amis s'étaient fortement disputés. La jeune fille avait couru à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'immense château. Et elle était tombée sur Drago. Elle avait rageusement essuyé ses larmes sur sa manche, puis elle avait planté ses yeux noisette dans ceux métal du grand blond, le défiant de tous commentaires. Drago avait fait une chose surprenante ce soir là, il l'avait entouré de ses bras. Hermione s'était soudain retrouvé plaqué contre le torse de garçon. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de nombreuses minutes. Puis, délicatement, Drago l'avait repoussé, il avait pris le menton d'Hermione entre son pouce et son index et s'était penché, même lorsque leurs bouches étaient sur le point de s'effleurer, il ne s'était pas demandé se qu'il faisait, de même que lorsque leurs langues entamèrent une danse digne des plus grands ballets.  
>C'était là, à ce moment fatidique qu'Hermione Granger haïssant de tout son être le prétentieux, l'arrogant, Drago Malefoy, était tombé sous son charme sans possible retour en arrière. Bien sûr, respectant les règles que Malefoy avait imposées, elle se gardait bien de le montrer.<br>_

* * *

><p>Mais Malefoy n'était apparemment pas dupe.<p>

« T'as vraiment crû que je ne savais pas ? Franchement, c'est mal me connaitre Granger, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec toi parce-que Blaise est _toujours _là. J'avoue que voir les têtes de Weasmoche et Saint Potty était une des choses les plus réjouissantes de ce petit manège ! »

Et les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble ? Et ces moments intimes même lorsque Zabini n'était pas là ? Tout ça ne comptait-t-il pas aux yeux de Malefoy ?  
>Drago avait reprit les « Granger » comme lorsque lui la brune n'était qu'ennemis. Il n'avait pas interrompu Hermione plongée dans ses souvenirs, comme s'il suivait le cours de ses pensées. Le blond avait tenté, vainement, de détendre l'atmosphère devenu pesante.<p>

« Bon venons en aux choses sérieuses… » Malefoy cherchait ses mots, mais ne les trouvait pas.

Hermione sortit alors de sa torpeur. Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers Drago, ses yeux ne cessant de tout regarder. Tout sauf Malefoy.

« Je sais. »

« Hum… ? De Quoi ? » Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension.

« Je les ai entendus… les Serpentard… Demain soir, tu feras officiellement parti de _ses_ rangs. » Lâcha Hermione, la gorge nouée. Mais elle daigna enfin regarder Drago. Dans ses iris noisette ne se reflétait que colère, haine et fureur. Mais les perles salées qui doucement s'écoulait le long de sa joue laissaient percevoir toute sa douleur et tristesse.  
>Drago la contemplait d'un regard sans émotions. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva.<p>

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de comprendre. Ah ! Et, Granger, mets-toi dans le crâne que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'étais qu'une marionnette. » Dit-il en la regardant avec pitié.

« Explique-moi ! » Hurla presque la jeune fille en relevant la tête, ignorant la deuxième partie de sa réplique.

Comme seule réponse, le blond franchit le portait. Hermione accourra à sa suite, lui agrippant le poignet avec détermination. Malfoy n'eut aucun mal à la faire lâcher. La brune resta là, au milieu du couloir.

« Reviens ! Drago ! Je t'interdis de partir ! Tu m'entends ! DRAGO ! Ne pars pas… » Sa dernière phrase fût noyée dans ses sanglots. Hermione se laissa tomber. Elle suffoquait, elle mit une main au niveau de son cœur. Il la faisait souffrir. Des mèches brunes lui collaient au visage. Hermione ne distinguait que vaguement la forme de Drago s'éloigner. Est-ce les larmes ? Fût la dernière chose qu'elle pensa avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>« Elle va mieux tu pense ? »<p>

« J'en doutes ! Ecarte-toi ! Elle ne doit plus pouvoir respirer ! Ron !»

« Mais Ginny, oh ! Regarde elle ouvre les yeux ! Hé Harry ! »

« Neville, Dean, Seamus ! Venez voir ! »

« Lavande, Parvati ! »

Lorsque qu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était entourée de voiles blancs et d'un petit attroupement que Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de faire partir. Il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ces amis lui racontèrent que des élèves l'avait trouvés entendue sur les pierres d'un couloir toute en sueur. Ils l'avaient immédiatement amené à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait juste décrété qu'Hermione avait besoin de repos.

Lorsque l'heure de manger résonna dans l'estomac de Ron, ses amis lui souhaitèrent beaucoup de repos et s'en allèrent.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, elle se gratta machinalement l'épaule puis de plus en plus fort. Hermione passa à l'autre bras qu'elle frotta avec autant de vigueur, puis les jambes, le buste, le cou, le visage et ses lèvres. Hermione voulait enlever la trace qu'avait laissé Malfoy sur elle. Son parfum enivrant, son corps chaud et ses doigts froids, son regard de glace mais brûlant de désir. Il avait tout emporté.  
>La jeune fille ramena ses paumes de main face à elle. Elle regarda sa main droite, celle que tenait toujours Malefoy lorsqu'ils se baladaient dans le château et également celle qui lui avait fichu un coup de poing. Puis son regard dériva sur sa main gauche, celle qui avait tant de fois effleurait ses cheveux blond et soyeux. Hermione retourna ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait se remémorer chaque traits du visage de Drago.<br>Les larmes recommencèrent à coulées. Dans un reniflement sans élégance, elle les essuya.  
>Toctoctoc, toctoc. La jeune fille se retourna en maudissant le hibou qui venait frapper à la vitre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que s'était un grand Duc, la seule personne, qui à sa connaissance, en possédait un, c'était <em>lui<em>.  
>Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, le hibou se posa sur la table de chevet et tandis la patte, d'un air hautain. Hermione s'empara du petit papier.<p>

_Granger,_

_Saches que ce n'était très plaisant de te voir ainsi au sol.  
>Lorsque je comparais tes cheveux à une serpillère, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu les essaierais comme tels.<br>J'espère tout de même que tu te portes bien.  
><em>

_D.M._

Hermione se jeta sur un morceau de papier et un plume que lui avait laissé le passage de ses amis.

_Drago,_

_Je ne relèverai pas ton stupide humour, oui, je me porte bien.  
>Alors, ce soir, c'est le grand jour ! (Je suis sarcastique, cela va de soit.)<br>Réponds-moi._

_Hermione._

Elle attendu toute la journée, c'est au couché du soleil que la lettre arriva.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Et oui ! Malefoy va devenir un grand garçon ! Hahaha. Avant de partir rejoindre le Lord, j'aimerai te dire que, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me mentir et à te mentir.  
>Lorsque hier soir, je t'ai dis que tu n'étais qu'une marionnette, je n'étais pas sincère. A partir de ce soir, il ne se passera pas une seule nuit où mon corps ne réclamera pas la présence sur tien.<br>Je n'oublierai jamais, jamais l'odeur de tes cheveux, celle de tes mains, celle de ton corps.  
>Mes lèvres n'auront de cesse de chercher les tiennes.<br>La chaleur de ton rire remplit de vie me manquera, l'éclair d'intelligence qui brille dans tes yeux noisette aussi.  
>Je ne suis pas doué dans tous ses trucs de déclarations guimauves, j'espère que tu as saisi le principal !<br>_

_Drago._

**_oOoOo_**

_Drago,_

_Les tâches que tu vois sur le papier ne sont pas des larmes. Ne te méprends pas !  
>Je pense avoir saisi le principal. Je te hais. Je te hais pour me dire ses choses maintenant que je sais ne jamais te revoir.<br>Je veux de tes nouvelles, et ceci est un ordre._

_Hermione._

La correspondance de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger dura bien longtemps après la chute de Voldemort, une correspondance passionée. Puis un jour, Hermione cessa de recevoir des lettres de Drago. Elle en revanche ne cessait d'en envoyer : « Drago ! Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Et ainsi de suite.

Un matin Hermione se leva dans son petit appartement sur donnant sur le chemin de traverse. Un hibou attendait qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre pour livrer la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qu'elle fît. C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit ce qui en faisait la une.

**DRAGO MALEFOY, UN DES PLUS GRAND MANGEMORT, ENFIN MORT !**

La sorcière comprit alors le message d'adieu que lui avait envoyé Drago quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Hermione, _

_Je te l'ai déjà dis, il est impensable que je me rende. Je continuerai jusqu'au bout à courir.  
>Enfin courirtransplaner/ me cacher !_

Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'attacher à moi.  
><em>Portes-toi bien.<em>

Je t'aime.

_Drago._

«Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'attacher à moi », cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione, la première fois, Drago avait voulu la protégé, cette fois cela sonnait plus comme un sermon. Et ce « Je t'aime », sur le coup, elle n'avait pas fait attention car ça elle le savait déjà. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt c'était qu'il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit.

Hermione s'effondra, pleurant son amant disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et pleuré ou lâcher un semblant de larme ! Laissez une petite review ! Allons donc, soyons fous !<strong>


End file.
